


Of Laces and Red Hoodies

by ygstan_ahgase



Series: Mark's Baby Boy [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom!Jaebum, Chokers, I promise, It's gonna get fluffy and domestic at the end, Lace Panties, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, So I guess y'all know who would wear the panties... right?, Top!Mark, Wigs, a little spanking, cross dressing, handjobs, idk what else to tag honestly, if i missed anything let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygstan_ahgase/pseuds/ygstan_ahgase
Summary: Jaebum has a littlesurprisefor his hyung on one Friday night.





	Of Laces and Red Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> The not so very much needed prequel to Good Morning, Hyung—still part of my Mark’s Baby Boy series :)
> 
> Long, filthy, graphic, and dirty as fuck. Take the tags seriously. Also, the title is half-assed lmao obviously I really can’t think of anything hahahaha
> 
> Also, I know that only a very, very small portion of the fandom appreciates or even reads sub/bottom!Jaebum— I just want to let you guys know that I enjoy switch!Markbum so much, and in my opinion, both of them can be bottom/top and I can picture it myself. If this ain’t your cup of tea, I will understand it but I hope no hates will be thrown at this fic just because it’s not what you wanted. Respect the others’ preferences on what they want to read/write too :) That’s it thank you and kindly proceed in reading the fic HAHA

 

 

~*~

 

Mark giggled when he saw a text message from his baby boy telling him to come home quickly.  It was a Friday and Mark was extremely busy for the whole week that he didn’t get to ask Jaebum to come by his penthouse as much as he wants to.  It has been almost two weeks since they last saw each other because Jaebum was also pretty busy with school; luckily the boy do not have any weekend classes anymore so most of his weekends are free.

 

[8:05 PM] Baby Jaebum:  Go straight to your room for the surprise hyung ;)  And stop texting while driving!!!

 

Mark laughs again, suddenly curious on what surprise is his baby talking about as well as his scolding. He just shakes his head before placing the phone inside his bag — stepping on the gas when the stop light turned green, driving to the direction of his penthouse in downtown Seoul.

 

 

~*~

 

 

“I’m home baby!”  Mark turns the knob to open the door to his bedroom, closing it behind him while he loosens his tie and dropping his bag on the chair next to the door.

 

“Okay, so what is the sur—“ Mark was taken aback and didn’t get to finish his question when he saw Jaebum sitting on his haunches in the middle of the bed, wearing his favorite oversized, red hoodie with the hood covering his entire head and face.  Jaebum’s head is also laying low and both of his hands are behind his back.

 

“Jaebum?”  He calls out for the younger but he didn’t lift his head, he just made a small sound at the back of his throat to acknowledge Mark’s presence.

 

“Are you okay?”  Mark removes his tie before unbuttoning his dress shirt hurriedly, revealing his white tee.

 

“Y—yes — hyung.”  Jaebum responds but he doesn’t move from his current position, which made Mark more confused.  He gets rid of his dress shirt, throwing it in the hamper before walking towards the bed.

 

“Where is the surprise that you’re talking about, baby?”  Mark asks; standing by the foot of the bed to face Jaebum.  The younger didn’t respond but he tried to lift his head, causing the hood to rise a little and he resumed bowing his head.  Mark placed both of his hands on top of his hips, raising an eyebrow at the younger.

 

“Can you at least lift your head for me, baby boy?  I don’t understand what’s going on here.”  Mark asks rather impatiently; getting slightly annoyed by how the younger is acting.  Jaebum moves to sit straight, lifting his head little by little until Mark can see his face.  Mark smiles a little at the worried look in Jaebum’s face.

 

“So-sorry, hyung… I just— “ Mark didn’t miss the way Jaebum’s cheeks are blushing crimson, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, as if he is unsure of something.  “I thought I can… be confident to show my surprise.”  Jaebum looks at Mark and the older tilts his head to the side.

 

“Why?”  Mark approaches Jaebum; sitting on the bed so he’s much closer to the younger.

 

“I—I want to try something new… but… I am not sure if you will like it.”  Mark felt bad for making Jaebum anxious and worried that he won’t like what he was about to suggest they do.  He makes sure that Jaebum is comfortable with him and make him feel secured and confident all the time.

 

“I am sure I would, baby boy.  I told you that I love everything about you, right?”  Mark places a hand on Jaebum’s head, petting it to try easing Jaebum’s nerves.  “Do you trust me?”  Jaebum nods immediately.

 

“Good, you know that I will like whatever you do because it’s _you._ ”  Mark places a kiss on top of Jaebum’s head that is still covered by the hoodie.  “You don’t need to worry about anything, alright?  I will take care of you, I promise.”  Jaebum looks at Mark and he felt his nervousness slowly fading away as he looks at the sincerity and love reflecting on the elder’s brown orbs.

 

“O-okay, hyung.”  Jaebum says before licking his dry lips.

 

“Will you show me what the surprise is now, baby?”  Mark smiles at him and Jaebum nods.

 

“Y-Yes…”  Jaebum lets out a heavy breath before removing his hands from behind him, reaching out to grab Mark’s, guiding them on the hem of his oversized hoodie.

 

“U-undress me, hyung.”  Jaebum murmured with a voice not louder than a whisper and Mark can tell that his baby is still nervous, so he smiles widely before nodding.

 

“Kneel for me, baby.”  Mark whispers and Jaebum complies, the hoodie falling off of his body, the hem reaching the middle of his thigh.

 

“Good boy…”  Mark places both of his hands on top of Jaebum’s thighs just below the hem of the hoodie, skimming the soft skin quickly before wrapping his fingers around the fabric, lifting it to reveal more of the tan skin.  When he reaches just below Jaebum’s butt, he is surprised to not see the fabric of Jaebum’s boxers.  He lifts his eyebrow before looking at Jaebum, whose lips are pursed and eyes unfocused.  Mark suddenly became nervous too — is his baby really naked underneath the hoodie?  But it won’t be a surprise anymore and definitely not something new because Jaebum pulled off that act lots of times before.

 

Mark suddenly lifts Jaebum’s hoodie up to his hips and his breath got caught in his throat with the sight in front of him.

 

Jaebum is wearing a baby pink lace panties which did absolutely _nothing_ to hide what’s underneath.  He can see Jaebum’s cock trapped between the snuggling underwear and he needed to take a huge breath to prepare himself on what he’s about to see behind his baby boy.

 

“F-fuck… Jaebum…”  Mark turns Jaebum’s body to the side a little and glanced at his behind and Mark felt his throat parching with the sight of the flimsy fabric disappearing in between Jaebum’s perky ass.

 

“Fuck baby…  You look gorgeous in this… holy fuck…”  Mark cannot help but run his shaking fingers at the waistband of the panties.  “Is this your surprise?”  Mark laughs when Jaebum nods.  “I’m really surprised… I wasn’t expecting this, baby boy.  Did you wear this for me?”  Jaebum just nods again and Mark’s fingers are now tracing Jaebum’s hot cock beneath the fabric.

 

“Y-yes...”  Jaebum whimpered when Mark thumbed his head— making Mark groan with want.  “T-there’s more — actually.”  Jaebum says timidly and Mark lifted his head to gaze at his baby.

 

“Really?”  Mark is not sure what else is in stall for him this night, but if there is something more to reveal than Jaebum wearing panties, he is certain that he won’t be able to control himself.

 

“Yes, undress me completely, hyung…”  Jaebum continued and Mark can feel sweat forming at the side of his face — heavily anticipating what else he’s about to see. He nods meekly, lifting the hoodie further up his baby’s body until it reaches below his armpits.  Mark gasps audibly when he noticed the strands of _pink_ hair framing the younger’s chest.

 

“A-are you… wear—“

 

“Just remove the hoodie completely, hyung.”  Jaebum murmurs a little impatiently and Mark tried to get over his shock and quickly easing the bulky fabric off of Jaebum, the younger automatically lifting his arms so that Mark can remove it from him completely.

 

If seeing Jaebum in a small piece of women’s lingerie already took Mark’s breath away, now, he is completely, utterly speechless and undeniably, painfully _hard_ against his pants.

 

Apart from the lingerie, Jaebum is also wearing a matching pink, leather choker around his neck, and a long, pink wig, which explains the sight that welcomed him when he lifted his hoodie up to his chest.  Not only that, Jaebum is also wearing pink, lace cuffs on his wrists.

 

Mark is sweating so much by now, he can feel his white shirt sticking at his back and he can feel sweat travelling from his neck to the neckline of his shirt.

 

Jaebum is absolutely _gorgeous_ like this that he cannot even put to words how he _loves_ the way his baby looks right now.  He wonders what made Jaebum nervous that he wouldn’t like it — well in fact Mark is about to lose his wits and go absolutely _berserk_ at the moment.  His mind is conjuring images of how this night will be — how we would like to _wreck_ and mark the body in front of him.

 

“H-hyung?”  Mark was snapped out of his reverie with Jaebum’s question.  He looks up with dilated eyes and Jaebum bites his lower lip.  “D-do you like it?”  Jaebum asks, uncertainty laced in his voice and Mark wants to laugh sarcastically.

 

“ _Like_ it?”  Mark lets out a chuckle before moving a little further on the bed, taking Jaebum’s wrists (which made him shudder upon feeling the cuffs beneath his fingertips), guiding him to step out of the bed until his socked feet (which are also pink) meet the cold, wooden floor.  Mark sits back on the edge of the bed; his hands reaching to cup Jaebum’s perky ass.

 

“I am about to go crazy with _want,_ baby boy.”  He gropes the flesh in front of him with a loud groan before kissing the small arc on Jaebum’s back; guiding the younger to turn around and to take a few steps back.  “You look so, so beautiful, my Jaebummie…”  Jaebum lets out a whine at the hungry, lustful look on his hyung’s eyes and he still cannot believe that he had actually liked it. 

 

Jaebum felt Mark’s cold hands against his warm skin, gliding over his thighs, his hips, over his abs, up to his ribs.  One of his hands went even higher to roll a thumb over his nipple, before reaching to cup his neck.  Mark licks his lips when the band of the leather choker touched his fingers.

 

“So lovely… So fucking _hot.”_ He gives the choker an experimental tug and he grunts at the whine that left Jaebum’s parted lips.  “Come here, baby boy.”  Mark pulls at the choker and Jaebum’s hip to pull him close to him.  Jaebum complied, placing his legs on either side of Mark’s clothed thighs, settling on his hyung’s lap comfortably.  Mark guided him to wrap his arms around him, while Mark wraps an arm around his shoulder and the other is stroking his pink hair.  Mark nuzzles at the side of Jaebum’s head, inhaling the sweet scent of Jaebum’s wig before pressing a delicate kiss on his temple.

 

“Mine.”  Mark mumbles between sweet kisses all over Jaebum’s forehead, cheeks, and nose.  “You’re _all_ mine, okay, Jaebummie?”  Jaebum is shaking against Mark’s hold when the hand on his hips went to his ass, the older kneading the soft flesh roughly.   Jaebum tried to answer, but Mark’s other hand suddenly went to the back of his neck, pressing their foreheads together, which made his panting intensify when he realized how ragged the elder’s breathing is too.

 

“Answer me, Jaebum.”  A harsh spank was delivered at Jaebum’s backside which caught him off-guard, his hold around Mark’s neck tightening and a squeal to escape his lips, forcing him to choke out a broken “yes”.  Mark smiles evilly, pulling away from Jaebum and to grab Jaebum’s ass with both of his hands, lowering his face to the younger’s neck.

 

“S-shit!”  Mark slaps both of his ass cheeks at the same time, the sound resonating loudly against the four corners of his spacious room, before placing a kiss at the skin beneath Jaebum’s choker.  Jaebum whimpered loudly, the ache in his backside only made his cock drip even more — the kiss that Mark placed on his neck also turned into harsh nips and bites, making him squirm on top of his hyung.  Mark runs his tongue over the bruise before moving up to place a kiss on his jaw.

 

“We are just starting, baby boy…”  Mark murmurs against his cheek before diving in to place a kiss on the younger’s lips.  It was just a peck at first, but when he kisses him again, it was fierce and aggressive, almost throwing Jaebum off-balance if he doesn’t have a dead grip around Mark’s shoulders.  Mark kisses him fervidly, snaking his tongue inside Jaebum’s mouth with a skill that always blew Jaebum’s mind away.  Jaebum moaned loudly against the kiss when Mark spanks him again, which only heightened Mark’s arousal so he pushes his tongue inside Jaebum’s throat, sucking the younger’s tongue lewdly, running his tongue over his teeth before resuming on sucking on his tongue and lips, letting the cupid’s bow go with a loud pop.

 

“Fucking hell—“  Mark breathes heavily and his baby’s breathing matches his own— if not more rushed and ragged than his.  “I don’t know how the hell I’m going to control myself tonight, Jaebum.  Better use your safe word if I get too rough.”  Mark kisses Jaebum again and the younger cannot help but rock his hips against the bulge that he can feel beneath him.  Mark pulls away to lick on the spit that dripped from Jaebum’s chin and the sides of his mouth.

 

“Can you feel that, baby?”  Mark mumbles before guiding Jaebum to grind his against his dick once more, a small whimper escaping the younger’s lips at the contact.  “I’m getting so hard because of you, Jaebum…”  Mark murmurs against Jaebum’s pink hair, before reaching around to cup Jaebum’s erection, making the younger wail in both pain and pleasure.

 

“You’re so hot and wet for me too… I’m glad…”  Mark squeezed Jaebum’s cock and the younger groans, circling his hips to meet the elder’s strokes.  “And still so _fucking needy.”_ Mark continues to fumble with Jaebum’s cock, the younger rolling his hips against the movements of his hands frantically.  Mark chuckled when Jaebum whines as he pulls his hands away, but he was quick to give Jaebum another mind-blowing kiss to compensate.

 

“Fuck…”  Mark nibbles on Jaebum’s earlobe before groaning in his ear.  “I’m going to fucking _wreck_ you tonight, baby boy…”  Mark licks Jaebum’s ear— which made Jaebum cry out loud.  “I’m going to cherish your body tonight … I will kiss you and mark you _everywhere_ baby…”  Mark kisses the back of Jaebum’s ear, all the while his hands are groping whatever it can reach, Jaebum’s ass, thighs, stomach, and arms.

 

“But for now…”  Mark abruptly pulls away and he smiled at the needy look in his baby’s eyes when they looked at each again.  “Let me taste you…”  He guides Jaebum to hop off of him so that he can lie on the bed by the headboard.  “Come here.”  Mark smirks and gestures for Jaebum to come closer with a come hither motion.  Jaebum smiles— his doubts and worry diminishing whenever he meets Mark’s lustful and hungry eyes.  He steps on the bed slowly; one knee after another, before crawling his way towards his hyung.  Mark grunts, his cock stirring and throbbing with each sensual move Jaebum makes.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Im Jaebum.”  Mark laughs and Jaebum smirks, arching his back so that Mark can get a view of his ass as he leans against his hyung’s body.

 

“Do you want me to lie down so that you can taste me, hyung?”  Jaebum raised an eyebrow when Mark shakes his head, leaning forward a little to grab his shoulders.

 

“I want you to sit on my face.”  Mark says and Jaebum’s eyes widened, did he just hear it right?  Mark laughs, a loud one, when he sees the genuine confusion on Jaebum’s face.

 

“Baby…”  Mark reaches around to grab the younger’s hips, slowly guiding him until he is sitting on the elder’s chest.  Jaebum gulps; his hands reaching for the head board automatically.  “I said, I want you to sit and ride my face, is there something wrong with that?”

 

“N-no, hyung, it’s just — I wasn’t expecting that.”  Jaebum mutters as Mark continues to knead the flesh of his behind.

 

“Well, you better do now.”  Mark smirks, lifting the younger so that he can push his crotch directly on his hyung’s face.  Jaebum blushes but obliges, moving to sit on Mark’s face gently, afraid that he might suffocate Mark if he leans too much.

 

“Do you want me to remov—“

 

“Keep it on, baby.”  Mark growls, nuzzling his nose over Jaebum’s cock through the lace material.  “I want them on while I suck you off.”  Mark inhales sharply as he sees the tip of the younger’s cock drenched in his precum.  He grabs Jaebum’s ass tightly with both of his hands before pushing him closer to his mouth as he sucks on the leaking head through the lace, making the younger let out a gasp.

 

“H-hyung…”  Jaebum moans when Mark hums against him, urging the younger to undulate on his face.  Jaebum delivered a single thrust forward, forcing clothed cock to glide against Mark hardened tongue, and he cannot help but moan aloud at the sensations.  It also didn’t help that Mark started to knead his ass cheeks roughly and guiding the movements of his hips faster and faster.

 

“Fuck.”  Jaebum’s hips started to stutter as Mark sucks on his dick salaciously, trapping half of his clothed member inside his mouth, delivering harsh and obscene suctions every time Jaebum moves his hips.  Jaebum has a dead grip on the head board while Mark’s fingers are digging bruises against his backside.

 

“F-fuck, hyung… That’s not a popsicle, damnit!”  Mark hums in amusement as he sucks on the younger’s dick once again, this time he does it rapidly and repeatedly, forcing Jaebum’s head to lean forward, his pink hair framing his face as he lets out uneven breaths, the previously controlled jerks that he makes now rapid and uncontrolled.  Mark cannot be happier when his baby boy totally lost control, one of his hands made its way on Mark’s hair while the other is clawing on the leather headboard, his head leaning against it as well.

 

“Fuck!”  Mark delivers two consecutive spanks on Jaebum’s ass, forcing Jaebum to hump against Mark’s face heavily, which made Mark smirk against Jaebum’s groin.

 

“H-hyung, I’m close...”  Jaebum leans backward, his hands laid flat on Mark’s chest and Mark didn’t waste any more time, he licks the entirety of Jaebum’s length before pushing the head inside his mouth once more, while his hands climbed up to play with the younger’s nipples.  He delivered harsh tugs on the nubs before giving one, harsh suck on the head and he felt the younger’s thighs quiver against shoulders, the groans and whines that came out of his baby boy’s lips filling his ears, as well as the feeling of the wet liquid coming out of the slit, drenching the lace panties even more, mixing with Jaebum’s precum as well as his saliva.  When the last wave of pleasure hits Jaebum, he forces his clothed member out of his hyung’s mouth despite his shaking knees and Mark guides him to sit on his chest.  The older just stared at his baby boy’s half-lidded eyes, the wig covering his face and the panties that is absolutely wet, and he realizes that he is not yet done with the younger.

 

“Hyung!”  Jaebum is still trying to recover from his orgasm when Mark flips them over, his back hitting the mattress with a thud and Mark is right there, hovering him and kissing him for whatever he is worth.  He wraps his arms around his hyung’s neck while his legs went around his hips by default.  Mark nips on the brunette’s lips once, twice, before forcing his tongue inside his mouth to let the younger taste himself.  Mark groans with want when he pulls away to look at his baby’s wrecked form.  Jaebum’s cheeks are splotched with red, eyes dilated with lust, his neck and chest beaded with sweat.

 

“You look so beautiful like this…”  Mark mumbles against Jaebum’s neck as he grabs the younger’s hands, intertwining their fingers together before lifting them above Jaebum’s head as he continues to lick, suck, and nip on the skin below the band of the younger’s choker.  When his baby whimpered at a particularly good suck at his neck, Mark wasn’t able to help himself as he humps against Jaebum’s groin, making him grunt loudly, helplessly fighting another urge to jerk his hips to create some friction on his aching dick.

 

“Hyung—“  Jaebum mumbles as he lifts his hips up to meet the elder’s third thrust and Mark grips both of Jaebum’s hands tight, his hot, ragged breaths hitting Jaebum’s flushed and bruised skin.  When Jaebum kept his back arch to continue grinding against the elder, he realizes that he should have taken control of his urges better.  He wanted to do a lot of things to Jaebum tonight, and his pleasure shouldn’t come first, or else he won’t be able to last.  So he groans against Jaebum neck, pulling his hands away from the younger to push his hips back against the bed before kneeling on the bed in between Jaebum.  The younger was about to lift his hands to remove Mark’s shirt but Mark was quick to stop him.

 

“Keep them above your head, baby.”  Mark growls before inching away from the younger to spread his legs wider, running his hands over the thick thighs, rubbing small circles against the tan skin.  Mark crouches to place kisses all over Jaebum’s abs, licking a hard stripe in the middle of his stomach up to his chest.  He gives a few nips on his nipples before sucking and biting on the sweaty skin, painting the younger’s chest and abs with purple, red, and pink bruises.

 

Jaebum is dying to touch Mark ever since the elder started to mark his body, he loves holding on to Mark’s hair whenever they kiss, pull at the soft strands, or run his nails against his scalp, his shoulders, or his back, and basically just to feel his equally wet and soft skin beneath his fingertips.  However, his hyung told him to not move his hands — which is torture itself, but he will try his best to hold it in.  Jaebum’s breath suddenly hitched when Mark nuzzles on the waistband of his lace panties, his cum and Mark’s saliva already drying against the center of the small piece of clothing.  Mark pulls at the waistband with his teeth, freeing the head of his still hard dick for a bit before snapping it against his skin, making Jaebum let out another wail.

 

“Good boy…”  Mark licks Jaebum’s throbbing cock before laying both of his hands flat against his inner thighs, spreading it further apart to reveal Jaebum’s hole through the panties and Jaebum’s legs quivered with anticipation.  He can feel his hole began to twitch when Mark’s mouth started to press kisses on his balls, down to his perineum.

 

“Fuck!”  Jaebum cries out loud when Mark licks on his hole through the string of the panties before pressing his thumb over it, pushing the fabric against it before grabbing the string.  Jaebum yelps when he snaps the string against his hole before pushing it to the side, completely exposing his hole for Mark to feast on.  Mark didn’t give Jaebum any time to think before he wraps his mouth around the twitching hole, sucking so, _so_ hard that forced a choked moan from the younger, his head falling back against the pillows.

 

“H-hyung!!!”  Mark scrapes his teeth on the tight ring of muscle repeatedly before resuming on delivering harsh suctions against it.  It also didn’t help that Mark is spreading his ass cheeks wider and wider with every bite or suck on his rim, sending Jaebum’s entire body in over drive.

 

“H-holy fuck!”  Jaebum lifts his head when Mark’s long tongue started to ease its way inside him, hardening the usually soft muscle so that the younger can feel every inch of it inside his aching walls.  Jaebum can feel Mark’s tongue deep inside him, stretching him out deliciously.  He lets out a shuddering breath when Mark started to move his tongue in and out of him steadfastly and he wanted to move his hips to match the elder’s movements, but the tight hold against his inner thighs completely disables him from moving.  Jaebum stares at Mark’s blazing eyes as he continues to fuck Jaebum with his tongue, the younger’s cock already leaking so much precum through the lace panties.

 

“H-hyung…”  Jaebum whines when Mark suddenly withdraws his tongue, licking his rim with a huge, smug smile on his face.

 

“Yes, baby boy?”  Mark asks and Jaebum gasped when he felt something cold against his stretched hole.  He didn’t even notice that Mark had already gathered some lube because he was too caught up with the sensations his mouth and tongue are giving him.

 

“Fuck!”  Mark didn’t give Jaebum any warning, shoving two, lube-coated fingers inside the younger’s ass until he is second knuckle deep.  Mark pulls out quickly before shoving his fingers back in, and Jaebum moans loudly when they hit his prostate.

 

“Do you want this, baby?  Do you want my fingers fucking you like this?”  Mark growls, penetrating Jaebum’s hole with his dexterous, long fingers, angling them just right to brush against the bundle of nerves inside his baby boy.  Jaebum didn’t give a worded response, he just nods and shakes his head frantically, his hands gripping the pillows beneath his head though he wanted to touch Mark so, so bad.

 

“Use your words, baby boy.”  Mark shoved his fingers back inside him with a sharp thrust that made Jaebum shriek out loud.

 

“Yes, fuck yes!”

 

“Yes what, Jaebum?”

 

“Yes, Mark-hyung, please fuck me with your fingers, I need more, oh _God!”_ Jaebum was instantly rewarded with another one of Mark’s fingers and Jaebum jolts a little with the stretch, burn, and drag of Mark’s appendages, but he loves it, he loves the feeling of his hyung’s fingers inside him and fucking him so hard like this.

 

“Such a good boy for hyung…”  Mark cups Jaebum’s cock through his panties as he continues to finger fuck him, the younger’s body shaking at the contact.  Mark lowers his face to place a slow yet hard lick against Jaebum’s cock, before pushing the lace on the side to free it from its restraints.  Mark licks the precum on the slit of Jaebum’s head, swirling his tongue that is previously inside the younger’s ass over the bulbous head and Jaebum was starting to pull at his hair because of the feeling.  Mark looks at Jaebum quickly and decided to cut him some slack.  He immediately lowers his head to suck half of his cock, before furiously pushing his fingers in and out of Jaebum’s tight hole, completely throwing Jaebum off the edge.

 

“Fuck — right there oh my God hyung please don’t stop!”  Jaebum wails, his hips canting to meet Mark’s fingers and mouth.  Mark sucks on Jaebum’s cock before wrapping his free hand on the base, pumping him in sync with the bobs of his head.  He can feel Jaebum’s thick thighs closing around him, the younger placing them on top of his shoulders as he continues to abuse the younger’s hole and dick.

 

“Close— holy fuck — I’m close, hyung—“  Mark removes his hand from the base of Jaebum’s cock before slipping the entire throbbing muscle inside his mouth, the sensitive head hitting the back of his throat, his lips wrapped around the base of his dick.  Jaebum is about to faint when Mark started to work his mouth in and out of him, the head hitting his pharynx and the older doesn’t fail to tighten his throat around the length inside him.

 

“I’m cumming — hyung—“  Mark stared at Jaebum in the eyes and didn’t stop the movements of his mouth and fingers.  With a hard shove that hit Jaebum’s prostate and a harsh suck against his cock, Jaebum came with a loud call of Mark’s name, momentarily forgetting the rule that Mark told him to keep his hands above his head.  It went flying up to Mark’s hair and nape; pulling at the soft strands while the older continued sucking him off as he cums uncontrollably, his body quaking and trembling with pleasure, his hole clenching on Mark’s fingers so tight making Mark groan against the length inside him, Jaebum’s cum travelling down his throat and some of it spilled at the sides of his mouth down to Jaebum’s balls and inner thighs. 

 

Mark slowly pulls his fingers out of Jaebum’s ass and lets his cock go with a loud pop when Jaebum’s body went slack, his eyes closed and breathing unsteady.  Mark tucks Jaebum’s sensitized member back inside the lace panties, the younger letting out a soft whine at the contact.  One of Jaebum’s hands is still on Mark’s hair, while the other is somewhere on top of the sheets.  Mark licks the sides of his lips to collect the cum that spilled before he’s back at the younger’s body, his clean hand wrapping around Jaebum’s jaw tightly, lifting his head up to meet his gaze, forcing the younger to open his eyes to meet Mark’s dark eyes.  Jaebum gulps heavily, sure, Mark still looks aroused and high as fuck in lust, but there is something else in those eyes that Jaebum rarely sees in him.

 

_Anger._

Jaebum gulps heavily when the hand on his jaw tightened a little bit more, Mark’s jaw clenching so tight as if he is trying to control himself.

 

“Open your mouth, Jaebum.”  He didn’t miss the sternness in Mark’s voice as well as the lack of endearment, so he quickly obliges, opening his mouth as wide as he can and Mark smirks — bringing his fingers that were inside Jaebum to his mouth.

 

“Suck.”  Mark says and Jaebum nods before he felt Mark’s wet fingers inside his mouth.  He chokes accidentally when Mark pushes it all the way in — not giving any room for him to adjust to the intrusion, but he tried relaxing his throat to accommodate the movements of Mark’s fingers inside his cavern.  He would suck lewdly on Mark’s appendages — which made the elder’s eyes grow even darker than before.  All of a sudden, he felt Mark’s other hand grabbing his semi-hard dick — making him moan against the fingers inside him.

 

“Jaebum…”  Mark growls directly on Mark’s ear.  “Did I allow you to touch me?”  Jaebum gasps when he remembered what he just did, but he cannot apologize because Mark’s fingers are still in his mouth.  “Did I not tell you to keep your hands above your head?”  Mark emphasized his words with a tight grasp on his dick and Jaebum shakes his head, mumbling apologies which came out slurry because of his occupied mouth.  Mark finally spared him some mercy by pulling his drenched fingers out of his cavern.  He still shakes his head as he catches his breath.

 

“I’m sorry — hyung, I didn’t mean to, it won’t happen again, I promise… hyu—“  Mark catches Jaebum off-guard when he kisses him roughly, one of Mark’s hands pulling his cock out of the lace, stroking him rigorously to full hardness in a matter of seconds, his groans of pleasure and pain trapped inside the elder’s mouth.  Jaebum’s hands are on either side of him, clawing at the satin sheets beneath his fingers until his knuckles turn white.

 

Jaebum feels his throat constrict with the lack of air inside his lungs but Mark is still kissing and stroking his hard dick, making breathing a huge challenge with the double assault.

 

“Hyung, I’m sorry…”  Jaebum blurts out after breathing in a raspy breath when Mark finally lets go of his lips.  “I’m sorry for not following your instructions, I was a bad boy, I’m sorry— oh fuck!”  Jaebum can feel tears brimming at the side of his eyes when Mark rubs his slit with his thumb before resuming him in jerking him off with tight, hard, and suffocating strokes.  Jaebum involuntarily wiggled his hips to avoid Mark’s strokes, which made the elder growl against his mouth.

 

“Take it, baby.”  Mark kisses the skin below his lower lip and Jaebum nods while delivering a series of apologies and moans.

 

“You’re sorry for what again, baby boy?”

 

“I’m sorry for touching you, I wasn’t supposed to, sorry for lifting my hands from above my head, I’m sorry, hyung, _please—“_ Tears flowed from Jaebum’s eyes, his cock about to burst any second, until Mark stopped moving his hand, holding on to the base of Jaebum’s dick to stop him from cumming.

 

“You’re close, aren’t you?”  Mark nuzzles his nose on Jaebum’s jawline, licking on the sweat and tears that gathered at the slope of his jaw.

 

“Yes— hyung.”

 

“Do you want to cum?”  Mark says and Jaebum nods, he is so, so close again but he knows that he cannot cum yet as Mark started to pump his rigid dick once more.

 

“Yes, hyung, I want to cum.”

 

“You need to do better than that.”  Jaebum cries out loud, his abs straining and hollowing to prevent himself from cumming and Mark just smiles evilly when pleads and begs spilled from the younger’s mouth almost all at once.

 

“Please, please, hyung, I will be a good boy for you, please, oh my God, hyung, please…”  Mark kisses him to swallow his groans, pumping him with all his might, and he smirks when he sees the body underneath him trembling with how much he is trying to abstain from his peak.

 

“Cum for me.”  Jaebum need not need to be told twice; he arched his back and he cums all over his hyung’s hand and his stomach.  Mark strokes him further until the last shiver rippled through his spine — drawing out a huge, hot breath from the younger.  Mark licks some of Jaebum’s cum from his fingers before ripping his shirt from his body, wiping the rest of the cum using his shirt; throwing it towards the direction of the bathroom.  He tucks Jaebum back in his panties and Jaebum lets out a whine at the feeling of his sensitized dick brushing against the lace fabric, and Mark was quick to wrap his hands around the other’s waist, brushing the hair of the wig out of his face and neck, peppering the younger’s face and neck with kisses.

 

“Are you okay, baby boy?”  Mark mutters against the younger’s lips while he cups his jaw, thumbing the crimson cheeks and Jaebum nods, but his body is still quivering in his hyung’s hold, his arms still on either side of his, afraid that Mark might get mad at him if he touches him.

 

“You can touch me, baby, I’m not mad anymore…”  He runs his lips over the younger’s cheek.  “I’m sorry if I was too rough… You should’ve used your safe word, you know?“  Jaebum shakes his head and finally lifting his arms to wrap them around Mark’s shoulders, pulling the older closer to him until they’re chest to chest.

 

“I don’t want to, hyung.  And I didn’t follow your instruction, so I deserved to get punished.  I get to cum at the end any way.”  He chortles and Mark continues to thumb at the younger’s cheeks with gentleness, his eyes roaming at his face to assess if the younger is really okay.  Jaebum just sighs with a slight roll of his eyes before wrapping his legs around his hyung, the older grunting when his clothed erection brushed against Jaebum’s.  Jaebum smiles before grinding his hips upwards just to hear the restrained moan from the red head, the elder’s hands gripping his waist tight and his face buried against his neck.

 

“Hyung…”  Jaebum mutters while Mark nuzzles his neck, breathing in the younger’s sweet scent.

 

“Yes baby?”

 

“Please fuck me.”  Jaebum pleads and Mark grunts heavily when he subconsciously met Jaebum’s thrust, his hard dick throbbing with the contact.

 

“Are you sure you can still take it, baby?”  Mark asks with slight worry as he lifts his head to meet Jaebum’s eyes.  The younger knows that Mark always cares for his well-being first before himself, but he is still taken aback every single time.

 

“You know I’m strong enough, hyung.  I can take it.”  Jaebum grabs Mark’s nape before kissing the older briefly.  “You won’t hurt me, I promise.”  Jaebum kisses Mark again to get him to agree to what he like.

 

“I can’t promise that I’ll be gentle—“

 

“Then be as rough as you can…”  Jaebum guides Mark off of him before turning on his stomach, lifting himself on his knees and forearms, slowly sticking his ass out with a small arch of his back, the string of the lace panties is still pulled at one side of his ass cheek.  Mark groaned at the sight of Jaebum’s lube-drenched hole clenching and unclenching around nothing, making him go crazy with need to shove his cock balls deep inside the very inviting hole.  Jaebum looks over his shoulder and smiled victoriously with the look of hunger in his hyung’s eyes.

 

“Fuck—“  Mark cannot help but curse because of the sight in front of him and he quickly rids himself of his slacks and boxers, sighing in relief at the feeling of his achingly hard dick being freed from its restraints.  Jaebum also let out a small chuckle when Mark was finally behind him, the elder’s hands gliding over the expanse of his back, leaving a trail of fire dancing across his skin.  Jaebum throws one last smug smile over his shoulder before lowering his head into the pillow and Mark pressed the pad of his fingers over Jaebum’s butt at the fully submissive form of the younger.

 

“You’re so fucking hot — Jaebum.”  Mark leans over Jaebum’s body, kissing each of the younger’s broad shoulders, before trailing more kisses over his spine, sucking a bruise at the base, making the boy wiggle his ass at the feeling.  Mark scrapes the blotch with his sharp teeth briefly just to hear the desperate whine spilling from the younger’s lips, before reaching for the lube at the bedside table.  The red head begins to coat his rigid dick with the clear, sticky liquid, stroking himself slowly as he massages the younger’s right ass cheek.

 

“Uhhh — Mark—hyung...” Jaebum groans when Mark started rubbing the head of his dick against Jaebum’s hole.  Jaebum whined further when Mark inserts the head half-way, only to pull back to continue rubbing it against his hole.

 

“Hyung— please…”  Jaebum tries to wiggle his butt to get that dick inside him, but Mark is still teasing him.  “I know you’re dying, put it in, hyung, please.”  Mark groans heavily with Jaebum’s words and the heat that is gathered at the bottom of his stomach since they started— shoving his cock inside Jaebum’s tight ass forcefully until he’s balls deep, knocking the remaining breath from the younger’s lungs, the grip that Jaebum has on the sheets tightening even further.

 

“Fuck—“ Mark massages Jaebum’s ass, spreading his hole further to accommodate the sudden intrusion.  “You’re so fucking tight, Jaebummie— you feel so, so good around me…”  Mark mutters; trying his best to not move and allow Jaebum to get used to his size, however, despite the pleasure and pain running up the younger’s spine, he purposely clenched around the dick inside him to get the older to start moving.

 

“J—Jaebum—“

 

“I need you to _fuck me_ , hyung — _now.”_ Jaebum looks back to meet Mark’s eyes before tightening his walls again, rocking his hips slowly to urge the red head and Mark growls loudly, grasping Jaebum’s hips tightly before pulling out, plunging back in roughly that sends Jaebum into a loud mess.

 

“That’s it— hyung, fuck me, fuck your baby boy hard—“  A loud gasp breaks through his throat when Mark’s thrusts quickly picked up speed and intensity, his fingers digging deep against Jaebum’s hips, pushing the younger’s ass towards him.  With how tight the older is grasping his hips, Jaebum is sure that he will see bright bruises and marks the next morning.

 

“Goddamnit.”  Mark curses, his cock moving in and out of Jaebum’s ass in an angry, punishing pace, his bed creaking loudly, the feet scraping the wooden floor loudly and the headboard banging against the wall, mixing with grunts, shouts, and moans of pleasure from both men.  Jaebum started to meet Mark’s powerful thrusts half-way, his ass hitting Mark’s abs, which only added more flame to the elder’s already burning desire. 

 

Jaebum can feel the elder’s hands wandering all over his ass, back, until one hand reaches to sweep his pink hair on the side.  Jaebum chokes on his breath literally when Mark pulls on his choker — pushing him against his naked chest and he shouts Mark’s name when the angle at the new found position hits his prostate head-on.

 

“There?”  Mark continued to move his hips up to brush against the bundle of nerves inside Jaebum — making the younger shudder on top of him, his hands frantically searching for something, _anything_ to hold on to as his head swims with lust and pleasure at the delicious torture.

 

“Yes, Oh my God!”  Mark started to guide Jaebum’s hips down his cock, dropping him against his dick while he cants up, the loud sounds of harsh skin slapping against skin reverberating against the four corners of the room.  Jaebum’s head fell back against Mark’s shoulder and the older quickly latches his mouth on the younger’s collarbone, mouthing on the flushed skin while his thrusts grew more fervid with each passing second.

 

“Hyung—“  Jaebum croaks when Mark digs his teeth at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and that sends the younger over the edge, cumming all over his lace panties with groans of Mark’s name.  Jaebum’s hole squeezed Mark tighter, suffocating his dick further that almost made Mark black out with pleasure as he delivers sporadic thrusts upwards until he cums inside Jaebum, coating his walls with his hot seeds as he continues to grind up the drenched hole, the slide easier with his cum dripping out of it.

 

 “Shit.”  Mark breathed out as Jaebum’s body convulsed above him, the younger’s hands enveloping his that are still on his hips.  Mark kisses Jaebum’s temple, cheek, and lips as they both try to come down from their highs.

 

“So good…”  Mark mouths on Jaebum’s jaw and Jaebum sighs, smiling before tilting his head to catch the elder’s lips in a sweet, longing kiss.  Mark wraps his arms around Jaebum’s waist while the younger grabs his nape gently to pull him closer to kiss him ardently.

 

Mark tries to divert his attention from the little, breathy noises that Jaebum lets out against his mouth and how his body looks so beautifully  trapped against his, as well as the bruises beneath and above his choker, the strawberry scent of Jaebum’s wig mixing with the smell of his sweat and sex in the air.  He feels his cock harden again despite just cumming — and he knows that Jaebum is exhausted and may not want another round.  However, as Jaebum started to mash their lips together sloppily, with the younger’s fingers threaded on his red, sweaty locks, pulling at the strands heavily while they continue to kiss, he is contemplating on throwing caution out of the window and to fuck the younger again.

 

“Fuck, Jaebum—“  Mark bites on the younger’s lower lip when Jaebum started to roll his hips against Mark’s growing erection, the little shit must’ve felt it twitch, lengthen, and harden inside him.

 

“Round 2, hyung?”  Jaebum smirks before turning around to face Mark without pulling out, wrapping his arms around his neck to smash their lips together in a messy kiss full of tongue and teeth.  Jaebum started to ride Mark’s dick earnestly, his hips rocking furiously while swallowing all the moans that his hyung is letting out as he skillfully clenches around him whenever he drops his ass against his cock.

 

“Fuck—“ Mark snarls, untangling his lips from Jaebum’s before grabbing his ass, squeezing them tightly when Jaebum sets a tight, aggressive, and risqué pace, humping against the elder’s cock forcefully, each drop of his hips making a loud, slapping sound that resonates across the room, the bed creaking once more with the force of his thrusts. 

 

“Holy fuck.”  Mark drops his head on the younger’s shoulder when Jaebum runs his nails against the flushed, wet skin of his back, lighting a fuse inside the red head, his mouth sucking on the skin in front of him.  Jaebum cries out loud when Mark started to fuck him as well, their hips meeting half way and neither of them would last long with how thick the tension is hanging in the air between the two of them.

 

“Hyung!”  Jaebum digs his nails against Mark’s back, his head tipping backwards when the older drags the lace downwards, freeing his stiff dick.  Mark wraps his fingers around him, stroking the younger to completion as he drags his tongue over his sweaty neck before biting on his chin when he comes violently, his cock throbbing inside Jaebum’s hole, filling him up before pulling out, shoving his cum back inside the clenching hole with a breathless “fuck”.  Jaebum’s body wobbles intensely when he finally reaches his 5th orgasm of the night— cumming all over Mark’s hand, dropping his entire weight on his hyung, causing the older to fall on his back on the bed, making him grunt but that didn’t stop him from stroking Jaebum— giving him one last treat of the night.

 

“Holy shit—“  Jaebum wailed when Mark flips them over, pulling out quickly only to remove Jaebum’s soiled lace before grabbing the younger’s legs, hooking them above his shoulders, spreading his inner thighs further and shoving his still hard dick inside Jaebum’s cum and lube drenched asshole.

 

“FUCK.  HYUNG, I CAN’T—“

 

“Ssshhh, just one more, baby…”  Mark presses closer to Jaebum, the younger’s thighs touching his stomach and Jaebum arched his back when Mark plunges in and out of his abused hole briskly and mercilessly, his hand jacking him off in sync with his sinful lurches.

 

“ _You can take one more for hyung, right baby boy_?”  Mark mutters against Jaebum’s ear and the younger shivered visibly, his current position made it even easier for the older to hit his prostate— and he is not sure if he would last long with how hard and fast Mark is fucking in to him and abusing his sensitive bundle of nerves— along with the hand that is rapidly jerking him off.

 

“Fuck— hyung, right there— don’t fucking stop.”  Jaebum grips the sheets on either side of him when Mark continuously lets out heavy, hot breaths against his ear while fucking him into his ass faster, faster, and _faster._

“Jaebum, you feel fucking amazing, you’re amazing, baby boy… Taking my cock like a fucking champ…”  Jaebum cries, he is so close again, and he cannot believe that he is able to cum this much in one night.  His body is feeling sore and he can feel sweat _everywhere,_ but he is sure that he had experienced heaven multiple times that night because of the man above him.

 

“I’m close — Jaebum—“

 

“Me too, hyung… FUCK — THERE… Holy shit do that again!”  Jaebum begs when Mark delivered powerful thrusts that stimulated Jaebum’s erogenous nerves and Mark complied happily and with just a few more excruciating and extreme thrusts, Jaebum came with a loud shriek, his vision turning white and his ears ringing, his whole body squirming, writhing, and thrashing against the elder’s.  Mark followed soon after, his legs giving out completely as he rests his entire body on top of his baby boy after dropping the younger’s legs on either side of him.

 

Both men didn’t know how long they were at that position, arms around each other with their heads tucked against the other’s necks, their breaths still shallow and their bodies still spasming because of sensitivity.  Mark was first to come to his senses when he realizes that he is squishing Jaebum so he lifts his upper body before pulling out — making the younger whine at the sensitivity — at least Mark knows he is still conscious.  Mark lets out another shuddering breath when he sees his cum dripping out of Jaebum’s ass — the thick liquid staining the cream-colored sheets beneath.

 

“You okay?”  Mark’s voice still sounded strained which made Jaebum smile a little before nodding slowly.

 

“I’m perfect— though I can’t move my legs.”  He laughs and Mark cradles Jaebum’s head gently, removing the pink wig to reveal the wet, jet black hair beneath.  He gives Jaebum’s hair a few strokes to brush it off his face before unbuckling the choker on his neck and the lace cuffs on his wrists.  He gasps when he saw the amount of bruises scattered on the younger’s neck and chest, realization hitting him hard.  He moves his gaze down Jaebum’s body and seeing more bite and finger marks, particularly on his hips.

 

“Shit— baby.”  Mark kisses the bruises on Jaebum’s neck.  “I’m sorry— fuck, those are going to hurt like hell tomorrow.”  He runs the pad of his fingers over the finger marks on the younger’s hips and waist.

 

“It’s okay, hyung— I like it.”  Jaebum opens his eyes to meet Mark’s worried gaze.  “I wouldn’t let you do anything I don’t like, you know that.”  Jaebum reassures Mark and the older just nodded, but still looks extremely apologetic.

 

“I’ll prepare the bath— you need to soak on hot water to relieve the pain—“

 

“Hyung— we can get cleaned up tomorrow!  I promise I’m okay—“

 

“NO.  Jaebum— you’re going to be _really_ sore tomorrow, also, you are drenched in cum and all other bodily fluids, so, no, we’re not sleeping like this.  I’ll change the sheets and comforter too.”  Mark slowly steps out of the bed, avoiding the younger’s attempt to act cute and convince him to get back to bed with grubby fingers.

 

“That won’t work, and you’re not good with aegyo so don’t even try.”  Mark shakes his head before grabbing his boxers, putting them on as he gets in the bathroom to start filling the tub with hot water.  He washes his hands and grabs a wet cloth to clean the cum off of his stomach and chest.  He re-washes it before stepping out of the bathroom and he runs to the bed when he notices Jaebum’s eyes fluttering already.

 

“Jaebum!  Don’t sleep on me— just a little bit more!”  Mark assisted Jaebum in sitting up from the bed, cradling his face and shaking his cheeks to wake him up.  “Stay awake for a little more, baby boy.”  Jaebum opens his eyes before slumping against his hyung, hugging him tight, trying to doze off again but Mark is not taking it.

 

“Jaebum— I’m thinking of your well-being here— I’m sure you are going to whine on how sore and painful your body is tomorrow if you don’t shower right now.”  Mark pokes the younger’s sides and Jaebum whines against his neck, shaking his head.

 

“OK that’s it.”  Mark grumbles impatiently before stepping out of the bed slowly, wrapping his arms beneath Jaebum’s ass to haul him up, the younger letting out a squeal when he felt himself being lifted from the bed.

 

“Hyuuuuuuuung—“  Jaebum tries to fight against his hyung but he is too tired to even move so he just cling on to Mark— because he doesn’t have much choice either.  Mark steps inside the bathroom before dropping him on the toilet seat, using the towel in his hand to clean the drying cum on his stomach, dick, and his ass so that it won’t mess too much with the water in the tub.

 

“Can you step in the tub on your own?”  Mark asks him and Jaebum pouted as he shakes his head, stretching his arms out and Mark just shakes his head in amusement— tired and post-coital Jaebum is just too adorable for his own good.  He carries Jaebum with ease until they reach the tub.  Mark steps in and sighs as the water temperature is just right to ease the pain in Jaebum’s muscles.

 

“I’m dropping you in the water now, baby.”  Mark warns Jaebum and the younger nods against his neck, the elder slowly lowering him into the water.  Jaebum moans at the feeling of the warm water against his sore body as Mark guides him to soak his body into the water before resting his head on the side of the tub.

 

“I’ll be back after I change the sheets— okay?”  Mark kisses Jaebum’s forehead and the younger is too tired to acknowledge him, the wonderful, relaxing feeling of the hot water warming his insides up and definitely helping ease the tension on his sore body.  He is also not worried that the water might get cold any time soon— no matter how long he would stay there because the elder’s tub has a temperature controller, being a rich ass businessman, the older definitely knows where to invest his tons of money on.

 

Mark brings the ruined sheets and comforter downstairs in the laundry room— tossing them in the washing machine before climbing up the stairs back to his room.  He almost tripped when he hears a loud gasp from the room— quickly running to the door and into the bathroom.  He sees Jaebum, his head and face drenched and breaths choppy as if he choked on something.

 

“What happened to you?”  Mark runs to the side of the bathtub and taking Jaebum’s face in his palms.

 

“I fell asleep and my head fell in the water, nothing serious.”  Jaebum still tries to even out his breathing and Mark cannot help but giggle at the younger, pecking his lips before standing up to remove his boxers, grabbing the shampoo, shower gel, and sponge from the rack near the shower head.

 

“Move a little to the front, Jaebum.”  Jaebum follows and Mark settled behind his baby, his legs on either side of Jaebum’s.  He started washing the younger’s hair softly, rubbing at his scalp that almost made Jaebum fall asleep once again, but when he remembers how he had almost died of drowning in the tub earlier, he tried his best to stay awake.  Mark leaned forward to grab the shower head, washing Jaebum’s hair and removed the suds completely.  He drains the water from the tub before instructing Jaebum to face him and he giggled loudly when he sees Jaebum trying his best to not fall asleep.

 

“Not too much longer, baby boy.”  He places a light kiss on his lips before grabbing the sponge, squeezing some shower gel on it before lathering it on the younger’s body while his other hand would follow the trail of the sponge in massaging motions.  Jaebum can feel his body relaxing, the pain in his muscles subsiding slowly as Mark continues to massage his aching hips and limbs even after they had both removed the suds and soap from both of their bodies.  The tub was filled with warm water once more, and the two of them decided to turn off the temp controller and stay a little longer until the water turns cold.

 

“Hyung?”  Jaebum has his head rested on his hyung’s shoulder while the older has both of his arms and legs around him— his face at the crook of Jaebum’s neck.

 

“Yes baby?”

 

“Thank you—“  He leans to the side to give Mark’s jaw a quick kiss.  “For taking care of me.”  Mark tried to hide the blush on his face as he leans his chin on Jaebum’s head.

 

“Anything for you, baby…”  He kisses the crown of Jaebum’s head and the younger shifted closer to him.

 

“Though I am not sure if I want to wear those lace any time soon— it sure drove you insane, hyung.”  Mark laughs loudly at Jaebum’s statement, because that is 100% accurate.

 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to survive if you wear that often either.”  The two of them laughs at this and just continued to cuddle with each other until the water went cold.  They stepped out of the tub— Mark almost carrying Jaebum out to dry him with a towel.  They got dressed and Mark told Jaebum to wait a little bit so that he can put in some fresh sheets on their bed.  When he’s done, he helps Jaebum to bed and he lied next to him.  Jaebum immediately cuddled Mark, hugging him tightly while resting his head on top of the elder’s chest.

 

“Good night, Mark-hyung.:

 

“Good night, baby boy.”

 

The couple were out like a light in just a matter of seconds.

 

 ~*~

**Author's Note:**

> SO LONG AND SO FREAKING FLUFFY AT THE END???????????????? I HOPE THIS WAS ALRIGHT AND NOT BORING HAHAHAHA
> 
> This might be the last chapter for this series folks….
> 
> Just kidding haha. I have a plot for some sort of prequel for these set of one-shots— and that’s gonna be a longer one, like an actual chaptered fic, so if you had enjoyed this, then you might be interested in knowing how their relationship started? It may not be up ‘til the next few weeks though HAHA
> 
> I’ll see you all again soon~


End file.
